Pharaoh's Thief
by Fellfie
Summary: Es begann mit einem Diebstahl, der für beide Parteien anders enden sollte, als erwartet... spielt im alten Ägypten, YamiYami Bakura Yaoi [BEENDET]
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me.

**Timeline:** Altes Ägypten, zu einer Zeit, als die Monster noch nicht auf Karten gebannt waren

**Teil:** 1/3 + Epilog

**Pärchen**: Yami/(Yami!)Bakura

**Widmung**: Federvieh

– Gedanken –

Pharaoh's Thief 

Ungeduldig trommelte Yami mit den Fingern auf die Lehne seines Thrones. Es war jedes Jahr dasselbe. Am Ehrentages des Totengottes versammelte man sich hier im Tempel und brachte Anubis ein Opfer dar, um ihn gnädig zu stimmen. Das alleine wäre ja nichts gewesen, worüber sich der Pharao aufregte. Aber am heutigen Tag wurde der heilige Tempel dem Volk zugänglich gemacht, damit sie dem Opferritual beiwohnen konnten. Und so kam es, dass die Menschen in Scharen herbeiströmten und den für gewöhnlich mit andächtiger Stille erfüllten Ort durch ihr Lärmen entweihten.

Vielleicht sollte er wirklich einen extra Tempel für das Fußvolk bauen lassen, überlegte Yami und betrachtete die Menschenmenge unter sich missbilligend. Er selbst saß erhöht, damit er alles im Blick hatte und um seine Stellung gegenüber einem Gewöhnlichen zu verdeutlichen. Und natürlich war er so auch besser vor Attentaten geschützt. Nicht, dass er sich nicht hätte verteidigen können. Aber es war Tradition und in Ägypten gab man viel auf Althergebrachtes.

Das beständige Summen der Menschenmenge unter ihm, wo sich jeder mit jedem zu unterhalten schien, bereitete ihm langsam Kopfschmerzen und verschlechterten seine Laune zusätzlich. Dazu kam, dass heute ein außergewöhnlich heißer Tag war. Dass die Sonne vom Himmel herunter brannte, war in seinem Reich ja nichts besonderes, aber so unbarmherzig hatte der Pharao sie noch nicht erlebt. Vielleicht dachte der Sonnengott ebenso wie er. Der Tempel des Anubis sollte nicht durch gewöhnliche Sterbliche entweiht werden.

Ra sei Dank saß er im vergleichsweise kühlen Inneren des Tempels und als er an die Menschen dachte, die sich davor drängten, hatte er beinahe Mitleid mit ihnen. Aber eben nur beinahe es hatte sie ja niemand gezwungen hierher zu kommen. Eigentlich sollten die Menschen genügend damit zu tun haben, ihren Lebensunterhalt zu sichern. Wenn Yami an die Bittsteller dachte, die tagtäglich zu ihm kamen, hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Volk eigentlich so arm war, dass es sich einen Tag Urlaub nicht leisten konnte. Anscheinend täuschte er sich da.

Andererseits waren solche Festtage sicherlich eine willkommene Abwechslung für die Menschen, die normalerweise hart in der sengenden Wüstensonne arbeiten mussten. Für ihren Pharao jedoch war es nicht mehr als eine weitere Pflicht in seinem langweiligen, klar durchstrukturierten Leben. Yami seufzte. Wie gerne würde er sich in seinem Palmengarten bei einem Becher gekühltem Nektar entspannen. Vielleicht konnte er sich nach der Zeremonie eine Auszeit nehmen, sobald er wieder im Palast war.

Die lauten Gespräche der Menschenmenge verebbten plötzlich zu einem Flüstern und Yami lehnte sich interessiert vor. Durch einen schmalen Gang zwischen der Menge wurde eine Ziege von zwei Helfern hereingeführt. Das Tier schien jedoch zu ahnen, was ihm bevorstand, denn es sträubte sich vehement dagegen, sodass die beiden Männer ihre gesamte Kraft aufbringen mussten, um die widerspenstige Ziege in Richtung Opferaltar zu zerren.

Das Tier hingegen schien einzusehen, dass es so nicht weiterkam und machte abrupt einen Satz nach vorne. Dabei stieß sie einen ihren Wärter beiseite und der zweite ließ vor Schreck den Strick fahren. Darauf folgte eine wilde Jagd der Ziege hinterher, bevor die beiden Männer dem Tier endlich wieder habhaft werden konnten und es auf den Altar hievten. Die Menge johlte.

Yami lachte leise und schmunzelte belustigt, als er Seths missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Ja, der Hohenpriester hatte einen Hang zum Perfektionismus. Vielleicht, um zu beweisen, dass er diesem Amt trotz seiner Jugend würdig war. Mit einem Räuspern, das den beiden Helfern ein ernstes Gespräch nach der Zeremonie ankündigte, begann Seth den heiligen Text zu rezitieren und die Zuschauer verfielen in atemloses Schweigen. Yami atmete erleichtert auf, als nur noch die volle Stimme des Hohenpriesters den Tempel füllte und seine Kopfschmerzen durch den monotonen Klang etwas beruhigt wurden.

Als Seth den Opferdolch hob, blickten verängstigte braune Augen für einen kurzen Moment in kalte, blaue und dann hauchte die Ziege ihr Leben durch einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Schnitt durch die Kehle aus. Ihr Blut wurde in einem goldenen Pokal aufgefangen und immer noch alte Texte rezitierend wandte sich Seth zu der Steintafel in seinem Rücken um. Er tauchte seine Finger in das Blut und zeichnete damit die uralten Hieroglyphen nach. 

Als er geendet hatte und die Hieroglyphen in frischem Rot glänzten, leuchtete die Tafel kurz golden auf und der Menschenmenge entfuhr ein: „Ooohhhh!" Damit war die Zeremonie abgeschlossen, aber die Menschen verharrten noch einige Augenblicke in andächtigem Schweigen und lautloser Begeisterung, bevor sie sich gen Ausgang drängten.

Yami erhob sich, nickte Seth kurz zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles zu seiner vollen Zufriedenheit verlaufen war und ließ seinen Blick dann noch einmal über seine Untertanen schweifen. Sein Blick fiel auf eine verhüllte Gestalt, die zwischen den anderen Menschen umherhuschte. 

Interessiert verfolgte er sie mit den Augen und als ein großer, kräftiger Mann sie grob beiseite stieß und sie auf ihrem Hinterteil landete, fiel die Kapuze und enthüllte für einen kurzen Moment schneeweiße Haare und wütende, braune Augen. Schnell wurde die Kapuze wieder über den Kopf gezogen und die Gestalt verschwand rasch in Richtung Ausgang.

Sprachlos starrte Yami ihr hinterher. Wer immer das gewesen war, er oder sie war ungewöhnlich hübsch gewesen. Es blieb nur die Frage: War es ein Mann oder eine Frau gewesen? Das hatte der Pharao über die Entfernung nicht genau erkennen können. Gleichermaßen verwirrt und fasziniert von der Ausstrahlung des beziehungsweise der Fremden verließ Yami den Tempel, um in seine Sänfte zu steigen und in seinen Palast zurückzukehren. Sobald er angekommen war, würde er erst einmal alle Berater abwimmeln und sich dann mit einem Becher gekühltem Nektar in den Garten zurückziehen und nachdenken. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit, dass er sich ein wenig Zeit nur für sich nahm. 

Doch sie hatten nicht einmal zwei Drittel der Strecke zum Palast zurückgelegt, als die Prozession, die aus der Sänfte des Pharaos, den vier Sänftenträgern und fünfzig Leibwächtern bestand, zum Stillstand kam. Yami hörte aufgeregte Stimmen, durch die Stoffbahnen, die ihn vor allzu neugierigen Blicken schützten.

Entnervt rollte er mit den Augen. Am liebsten wäre er ausgestiegen und hätte die Sache selbst in die Hand genommen, doch das ziemte sich nicht für einen Pharao. Obwohl- wozu war man eigentlich der Mächtigste im Reich, wenn man am wenigsten Freiheiten hatte? Yami hatte es schon immer vorgezogen, die Dinge selbst zu erledigen, weil er die Erfahrung gemacht hatte, dass es so einfach besser klappte. Er war doch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen und körperlichen Kräfte, da musste er sich nicht rund um die Uhr bedienen lassen, wie es sein Vater gemacht hatte.

Ungeduldig geworden, entschied sich Yami schließlich, seine Sänfte zu verlassen und selbst nachzusehen, was denn nun eigentlich los war. Kaum hatte er eine Stoffbahn angehoben, um auszusteigen, warfen sich die Menschen links und rechts von ihm mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden, denn es war bei Todesstrafe verboten, den Pharao anzusehen.

Augenblicklich durchströmte ihn ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, das beinahe automatisch mit Macht einherging. Es war gut zu wissen, dass man respektiert und gefürchtet wurde. Er wandte sich an seine Leibwachen, die demütig niedergekniet waren, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. „Was ist hier los?", verlangte er mit herrischer Stimme zu wissen.

Der Kommandant ergriff das Wort, ohne sie Augen zu heben. „Nun, wie Ihr seht haben wir einen kleines Problem, das sich nicht so einfach lösen lässt. Vergebt uns unsere Unfähigkeit, mein Pharao."

Yami hob den Blick und beinahe wäre ihm vor Verblüffung der Unterkiefer heruntergefallen. Mitten im Weg lag ein Kamel, das in aller Ruhe wiederkäute. Sein Besitzer versuchte verzweifelt, es zum Aufstehen zu bewegen und es am Zaumzeug wegzuzerren, aber das Tier ließ sich überhaupt nicht stören, sondern schloss einfach die Augen, um in stoischer Ruhe weiter zu kauen. Das Problem war aber, dass sich dieses Kamel so ungünstig positioniert hatte, dass man nicht mehr vorbei kam, denn die Gasse war durch die Menschen am linken und rechten Rand recht schmal geworden. Die ganze Situation war schon beinahe komisch, aber Yami, der im Moment einfach nur ein wenig Ruhe wollte, konnte nicht darüber lachen.

„Erschlagt es", befahl er und sofort sprangen zwei seiner Leibwächter auf, um seinem Befehl Folge zu leisten. An dem verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck des unglücklichen Besitzers konnte Yami jedoch erkennen, dass dieses Tier vermutlich alles war, was er besaß. „Und entschädigt den Mann ausreichend für den Verlust", fügte er hinzu und wollte zu seiner Sänfte zurückkehren.

In diesem Moment ertönte aus einer der Seitengassen: „Haltet den Dieb!" Und kaum hatte sich Yami, erbost über die erneute Störung, herumgedreht, prallte auch schon etwas mit ihm zusammen und er fand sich auf dem Rücken liegend wieder. Etwas benommen von der Wucht des Aufpralls schüttelte der Pharao den Kopf. Auf sich spürte er das Gewicht von etwas, das offensichtlich lebte, denn es bewegte sich, aber als er aufblickte, war aller Protest vergessen.

Er starrte direkt in schokoladen-braune Augen, die verblüfft zurückstarrten und als Yami das Gesicht des Jungen über ihm etwas näher betrachtete, fiel ihm auf, dass es von schneeweißen Haaren umrahmt war. Dieses Mal klappte ihm wirklich der Unterkiefer herunter und er war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Jetzt wusste er, dass die Gestalt aus dem Tempel männlich war. Ein Junge, der etwa in seinem Alter und aus der Nähe sogar noch hübscher war, als aus der Ferne. – Wow! –

In der nächsten Sekunde wurde der Fremde jedoch von ihm heruntergezerrt und gezwungen zwischen zwei Leibwächtern niederzuknien. Die Augen, die eben noch milde überrascht geschaut hatten, sprühten jetzt vor unterdrückter Wut. Doch der Zorn galt nicht dem Pharao, sondern dem Mann, der den Fremden in die Knie gezwungen hatte. – Er ist anscheinend kein Typ, der sein Knie vor jedem beugt... – Yami konnte nicht sagen warum, aber ihm gefiel dieser Stolz. Wahrscheinlich, weil er solche Leute er nicht oft in seiner Nähe fand.

Der Kommandant der Leibwache erhob seine Stimme. „Wie heißt du?" Der Junge funkelte ihn wütend an und schwieg. „Ich habe dich gefragt, wie du heißt! Hast du deine Stimme verloren?" Immer noch keine Antwort. Irritiert, weil seine Autorität von einem minderjährigen Jungen untergraben wurde, donnerte der Mann: „Niemand verübt ein Attentat auf den Sohn des Ra und kommt mit dem Leben davon."

Der Fremde schnaubte. „Warum sollte ich ein Attentat auf ihn verüben? Was bringt es mir, wenn er tot ist? Dann kommt nur der nächste Spinner an die Macht." Yami zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. – Spinner? – Ärgerlich runzelte er die Stirn als der Kommandant den Jungen für die Beleidigung ohrfeigte.

„Dein Urteil wird hier und jetzt vollzogen." Er hob sein Schwert, aber eine Handbewegung des Pharaos ließ ihn in dem Moment inne halten, in dem der Junge es geschafft hatte, sich dem Griff der anderen beiden Männer zu entwinden und einen gellenden Pfiff ausstieß.

Ein Schatten verdunkelte für einen Moment den Himmel und die Menschen schrieen furchtsam auf und flüchteten in nahe gelegene Häuser. Im nächsten Augenblick schwang sich er Fremde auf den Rücken eines Schwarzen Rotaugendrachens. „Habt ihr wirklich geglaubt, meiner so schnell habhaft werden zu können, ihr Narren?", spottete er, als sein geflügelter Freund abhob. „Mein Name ist Bakura. Merkt ihn euch gut, denn das ist der Name des Diebes, den ihr niemals fassen werdet." Dann trug der Schwarze Rotaugendrache seinen jungen Herrn davon.

Yami starrte ihm fasziniert hinterher. Wenn das kein gelungener Abgang gewesen war. Ein wirklich außergewöhnlicher Junge. Nicht nur, dass sein Aussehen nicht gerade alltäglich war, nein, er hatte auch die Macht, Monster zu kontrollieren. Normale Menschen waren dazu nicht in der Lage und es war auch nichts, was man erlernen konnte. Diese Fähigkeit war angeboren. Yami war bisher der Überzeugung gewesen, dass er und Seth die einzigen waren, die dazu in der Lage waren, doch anscheinend hatte er sich gründlich getäuscht.

„Mein Pharao?"

„Hm?", machte Yami, verärgert, dass er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war.

„Eure Kette und Eure Ohrringe...."

Yami tastete danach und riss dann erschrocken die Augen auf. Seine Kette fehlte! Ein schnelles Überprüfen zeigte, dass dasselbe auch für die Ohrringe galt. Grenzenlos erstaunt blickte der junge Pharao zu der Stelle am Himmel, wo de Schwarze Rotaugendrache verschwunden war. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er bestohlen worden war. 

„Sollen wir ihn verfolgen?"

„Nein... nein, lasst gut sein", murmelte Yami geistesabwesend. – Bakura also.... ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden... –

Nachdenklich betrachtete Bakura den Beutel Gold in seiner Hand. Er saß irgendwo in der weiten Wüste, den Rücken an seinen treuen Gefährten, den Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen, gelehnt, der friedlich hinter ihm schlummerte. Wüstennächte waren kalt und deshalb war der junge Dieb froh, einen warmen Körper neben sich zu haben, als er den Blick zu den Sternen am Firmament wandte.

Heute hatte er einen seiner riskantesten Diebstähle hinter sich gebracht. Er wusste ja selbst nicht, woher er die Tollkühnheit genommen hatte, ausgerechnet den Pharao zu bestehlen. Nicht, dass er Angst vor dem Herrscher Ägyptens hatte, aber er und somit auch seine Wertsachen wurden so gut bewacht, wie sonst nichts im ganzen Reich.

Eigentlich hatte er nur einige Lebensmittel stehlen wollen und als man ihn ertappte, war er geflüchtet. Soweit war es ja nicht ungewöhnlich. Er war ein guter Läufer. Schnell und wendig und bisher hatte ihn niemand eingeholt. Doch dann hatte er im Lauf diese Gasse gewählt, die ihn direkt zum Pharao geführt hatte. Kaum war er von der schattigen Dunkelheit des schmalen Durchgangs zwischen den Lehmhäusern ins grelle Sonnenlicht gestolpert, war er auch schon gegen jemanden geprallt, weil er im ersten Moment halb blind gewesen war.

Nach einer verblüffend weichen Landung, hatte die nächste Überraschung auf ihn gewartet. Nicht nur, dass der goldenen Stirnschmuck verriet, dass er gerade auf dem Herrscher des Reiches lag, nein, er hatte in das Gesicht eines Jungens geblickt, der kaum älter als er selbst sein konnte. Trotz allem Erstaunen hatte er natürlich nicht widerstehen können, ein wenig von dem kostbaren Schmuck unauffällig an sich zu nehmen.

Unwillkürlich zeichnete seine Fantasie das Bild des Pharaos in den dunkelblauen Nachthimmel und Bakura streckte die Hand aus, um die Wange dieses Traumbildes zu berühren. Natürlich hatte er bereits versucht, sich ein Bild vom allmächtigen Herrscher Ägyptens zu machen, aber die Wirklichkeit übertraf alle Vorstellungen. Er hatte ja bereits gehört, dass der Pharao ungewöhnlich schön sein sollte und dass ihm die Frauen sowohl als auch die Männer zu Füßen lagen, aber mit dem, was er heute zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hätte der junge Dieb niemals gerechnet.

Dunkelrote Augen, nicht ohne eine gewisse Härte, die sein Platz in der Hierarchie mit sich brachte, aber dennoch sanft genug, um Bakura einen Schauder über den Rücken zu schicken. Lange weiche Wimpern, die ihn beinahe ein wenig feminin aussehen ließen, und ein ebenmäßiges, perfekt geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen, einen merkwürdig niedlichen Stupsnase und sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen.

Es stimmte also, was man sich im Volk erzählte. Der derzeitige Pharao _war_ eine Schönheit.

Bakura seufzte leise, rollte sich neben dem Schwarzen Rotaugen Drachen zusammen und drückte den Goldbeutel fest an sich. Wie auch immer. Jedenfalls hatte dieser Junge dafür gesorgt, dass er die nächsten Monate ausgesorgt hatte, denn die Ohrringe und die Kette hatten ein hübsches Sümmchen eingebracht, auch wenn der Händler der festen Überzeugung gewesen war, es handle sich um Fälschungen.

–Und vielleicht habe ich ihn ja nicht das letzte Mal gesehen..... – dachte er junge Dieb schläfrig, bevor Morpheus Arme ihn sanft umschlossen.

To be continued.....

Ich fasse es nicht.... ich habe ein Kamel und eine Ziege umgebracht .** Manchmal bin ich wirklich ein schlechter Mensch....

Aber wie fandet ihr denn diesen Teil? Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung =)


	2. Kapitel 2

Anmerkung: Ich weiß natürlich, dass es in Ägypten üblich war, dass sich die Pharaonen eine feste Ehefrau gesucht haben und dass nur das Kind dieser Frau das Recht hatte, die Thronfolge anzutreten, aber ich ignoriere diese Tatsache der Einfachheit halber, okay?

Pharaoh's Thief 

**Kapitel 2**

Er war gerne Pharao. Wirklich. Und er kümmerte sich auch gerne um sein Volk, denn das war seine Aufgabe. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass es den Menschen gut ging oder ihr Leben zumindest erträglich war und dazu gehörte es natürlich auch, Bittsteller zu empfangen. Aber, bei Ra, glaubten diese Leute denn, er habe irgendwo einen Gold spuckenden Drachen Mit Eiskaltem Blick versteckt?

Wenn er ihnen jeden Wunsch gewähren würde, wäre Ägypten bald pleite und er könnte sich in die Schlange der Bittsteller in einem anderen Land einreihen. Natürlich verstanden die einfachen Leute nicht, dass auch seine Mittel begrenzt waren und das Ablehnen einer Bitte führte jedes Mal zu übler Nachrede. Der Pharao sei grausam, ließe sein Volk hungern, während er in einem Palast aus Gold lebte.

Zugegeben, der Palast war wirklich eindrucksvoll, aber als Kind des Sonnengottes hatte er doch auch nicht weniger verdient, oder? Und natürlich hatte er einen Harem, um den ihn Normalsterbliche heftig beneideten und beinahe jeden Tag kamen neue Frauen hinzu, die sich freiwillig gemeldet hatten. Aber war das ein Grund, ihn leichtlebig zu nennen?

Himmel, er schlief doch nicht mit allen seinen Frauen. Da würde er a nicht mehr zu seinen Aufgaben als Herrscher kommen. Genaugenommen bevorzugte er es sogar, seine Nächte alleine in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Am Anfang hatte er sich ein paar Mal eine der Haremsdamen zu sich geholt und aus einigen Nächten waren auch zwei oder drei Kinder hervor gegangen, die die Thronfolge sicherten und zusammen mit ihren Müttern behandelt wurden, wie Könige. War er deshalb ein schlechter Mensch? Die Gewöhnlichen wussten doch gar nicht, wovon sie redeten, dachte Yami ärgerlich. Sie plapperten einfach nach, was sie irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatten.

Es war so einfach Gerüchte über Mächtige in die Welt zu setzen. Man erfinde eine Geschichte, je wilder und absonderlicher, desto besser, nehme einen Dummen, der mehr redete, als gut für ihn war, und erzähle ihm diese ausgedachte Geschichte. Und binnen einer Woche wusste ganz Ägypten davon. Natürlich ohne, dass sich jemand fragte, wie viel Wahrheit wohl an dem Erzählten war. Und natürlich war das Original bis ins Unendliche ausgeschmückt worden. Und das Ärgerliche daran war, dass man dem Verursacher dieses Gerüchtes niemals habhaft werden konnte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zu seinem Thronsaal aufgestoßen, eine der Wachen eilte hinein und kniete hastig vor seinem Thron nieder. „Mein Pharao, es ist ein Eindringling im Gemach der Frauen."

„Was?!", donnerte Yami zornig und sprang auf, um seinem Harem zur Hilfe zu eilen. Die Wachen durften die Frauengemächer nicht betreten (taten sie es doch, drohte ihnen die Entmannung), zum Schutz der Damen, und waren somit nicht in der Lage, sie vor Übergriffen zu schützen. Aber wie zum Teufel war der Eindringling dort hingelangt? Die Gemächer lagen oben in dem höchsten Turm des Schlosses, um die Frauen vor neugierigen Blicken und Überfällen zu schützen. War dieser Kerl ein Fassadenkletterer, oder was? Nun, wie dem auch sei. Es gab keinen Ausweg für ihn.

Schwungvoll öffnete Yami die Tür zu dem Frauengemach und sah sich aufmerksam um. Anscheinend waren seine Frauen unversehrt. Einige schienen sogar sehr erheitert und kicherten mädchenhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Wie sah er aus?", verlangte der Pharao zu wissen und die Frauen, die seine Anwesenheit erst jetzt zu bemerken schienen, knieten ehrfürchtig nieder. Eine von ihnen erwiderte: „Er war keine wirkliche Gefahr, mein Pharao. Kaum mehr als ein Junge. Er war schlank, hatte langes weißes Haar und braune Augen. Mehr konnten wir leider nicht erkennen."

– Bakura!– Jetzt war ihm klar, wie der Eindringling die Spitze des Turmes erreichen konnte. Mit einem Drachen war das natürlich kein Problem. „Hat er eine von euch unsittlich berührt?"

Wieder kicherten einige. „Nein, mein Pharao. Er hat sich nur umgesehen, hat ein paar unserer Ketten mitgenommen und ist dann aus dem Fenster entschwunden."

Yami lächelte wissend. „Aber mit euch geflirtet hat er schon, nicht wahr?" Wie sollte er das einem der beiden Parteien auch übel nehmen? Seine Frauen waren bildschön und konnten so manchem gestandenen Mann den Kopf verdrehen und sie sehnten sich nach Aufmerksamkeit, die er ihnen nicht geben konnte.

Die Frau, die zu ihm gesprochen hatte, senkte den Blick. „Nehmt es ihm nicht übel. In der Jugend ist mancher etwas ungestüm."

Nachdem ihm ein Blick aus dem Fenster bewiesen hatte, dass von Bakura weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen war, verließ er das Frauen-Gemach wieder und ignorierte die enttäuschten Seufzer. „Durchsucht den Palast", befahl er seinen Wachen. „Solltest ihr auf einen weißhaarigen Jungen treffen, bringt ihn zu mir. _Lebend!_"

„Sehr wohl!" Und schon hatten sich die Männer zu Suchtrupps zusammengefunden, um den Palast gründlich zu durchsuchen. Befriedigt nickte Yami, auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass sich Bakura hier noch irgendwo aufhielt. Dazu war der Dieb sicherlich viel zu gewieft. Ihm musste klar sein, dass der Palast nach seinem Eindringen auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet den jungen Herrscher, dass Ra sich bereits zur Nachtruhe begab und die sinkende Sonne wiederum war ein Zeichen, dass nun eigentlich ein Treffen mit seinen Beratern anstand. Aber gerade jetzt verspürte er keine Lust darauf. Er schickte einen Diener, um den Männer abzusagen, denn er würde sich sowieso nicht auf das Gespräch konzentrieren können.

Stattdessen nahm er im an sein Gemach angrenzenden Badezimmer ein ausgiebiges Bad. Das Wasser war von Dienern teilweise mit Milch versetzt worden, um seine Haut zu pflegen. Warum durfte nicht auch ein Mann Wert auf schöne Haut legen?

Entspannt lehnte Yami den Kopf an den Rand des Beckens. Wie lange war seine erste und bisher letzte Begegnung mit Bakura jetzt her? Sechs Monate? Vielleicht sogar sieben? Nach diesem Treffen war sein Leben wieder in die gewohnten langweiligen Bahnen zurückgekehrt. Und mehr denn je sehnte sich Yami nach Abwechslung. Es gab viele Menschen, die gerne mit ihm tauschen würden, aber sie hatten ja keine Ahnung, wie stumpfsinnig ein Leben als Pharao war. 

Und durch den überraschend frühen Tod seines Vaters war Yami nicht einmal eine vernünftige Kindheit vergönnt gewesen. Sicher, die Kinder der ärmeren Bevölkerungsschichten mussten von klein auf mit anpacken, aber das war doch nicht zu vergleichen mit der Last, ein Reich zu regieren, die man dem damals Dreizehnjährigen aufgebürdet hatte.

Träge streckte sich der Pharao und blinzelte hinaus zur Decke des Badezimmers. Seinen Schmuck hatte er inzwischen wieder. Er hatte schon vermutet, dass Bakura ihn so schnell wie möglich verkaufen würde und die Schmuckstücke waren nicht gerade unauffällig. Yami hatte einen Tag gewartet und dann den Befehl gegeben, ihm die Erbstücke wiederzubeschaffen. Es hatte nicht einmal eine Woche gedauert, doch der Mann, bei dem sie gefunden wurden, konnte keine Angaben zu deren Herkunft machen. Denn er hatte sie von einem Händler, der sie bei einem anderen gekauft hatte, der wiederum auch nur ein Käufer gewesen war, von jemandem, der ebenfalls keinen direkten Kontakt zum Dieb oder zum Erstabnehmer gehabt hatte. Diese Spur zu Bakura verlief also im Sand.

Yami seufzte und stand auf, um sich abzutrocknen. Heute war der Dieb praktisch zum Greifen nahe gewesen und wieder war er ihm durch die Finger geglitten. Yami bedauerte es wirklich, dass Bakura so schnell wieder verschwunden war. Er hätte ihn gerne wiedergesehen. Er schlang das feuchte Handtuch um seine Hüfte und betrat dann sein Gemach, um verblüfft mitten im Schritt zu verharren.

Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete die Gestalt, die in seinem Zimmer umherhuschte und die Goldgegenstände in einem großen Stoffsack verschwinden ließ. „So sieht man sich wieder", sagte Yami ruhig und Bakura wirbelte zu Tode erschocken zu ihm herum. „Verrätst du mir, was du hier zu suchen hast, bevor ich dich verhaften und in den Kerker werfen lasse?"

Bakura, der sich inzwischen wieder im Griff hatte, musterte ihn mit einem abschätzenden Blick und erwiderte. „Ich räume auf." Dann wanderten seine Augen zu Yamis freiem Oberkörper und verweilten dort eine ganze Weile, bevor sie tiefer glitten, abschätzend den handtuchbedeckten Bereich begutachteten und schließlich bei den langen Beinen ankamen.

„Ich habe auch ein Gesicht, weißt du", informierte der Pharao seinen Gegenüber und musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen, als sich Bakuras Blick augenblicklich und beinahe erschrocken auf sein Gesicht richtete. „Du findest es hier also unordentlich?" erkundigte sich Yami, der immer viel Wert auf Ordnung legte.

Bakura sah sich um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bei allen Mächtigen ist es unordentlich. Sie haben so viel Gold, das sie nicht mehr brauchen, von dem sie sich aber auch nicht trennen können. Leute wie ich helfen ihnen da gerne." Und wie zum Beweis ließ er einen goldenen Becher in seinem Sack fallen.

Fasziniert und erstaunt über so viel außergewöhnliche Frechheit starrte Yami ihn an und fragte schließlich: „Und was hast du bei meinen Frauen zu suchen gehabt?"

„Oh, das", erwiderte Bakura leichthin. „Kleiner Navigationsfehler meinerseits. Eigentlich hatte ich hierher gewollt, aber wenn dieser verdammte Palast so groß ist..." Prüfend betrachtete er ein kleines, goldenen Amulett, zuckte dann erneut mit den Schultern und steckte es auch ein. Dabei betrachtete den jungen Herrscher aufmerksam aus den Augenwinkeln. – Warum ruft er seine Wachen nicht?–

„Du weißt, dass es mit dem Tode bestraft wird, die Frauen des Pharaos zu belästigen?"

Braune Augen bohrten sich in dunkelrote. „Genauso wie es bei Todesstrafe verboten ist, den Pharao anzusehen." *Und trotzdem lebe ich noch* schienen die Augen des jungen Diebes hinzuzufügen. Yami erwiderte nichts. Ein Blick in die Runde zeigte Bakura, dass er nun beinahe alles Wertvolle mitgenommen hatte und er sollte sein Glück nicht überstrapazieren. Dass er bis jetzt noch nicht in Ketten lag, grenzte an ein kleines Wunder. Welches Spiel spielte der Pharao mit ihm?

Einen Augenblick ruhten seine Augen begehrlich auf Yamis Millenniumspuzzle, doch Bakura entschied, dass das das Fass wohl zum Überlaufen bringen würde. Es war wohl an der Zeit einen eleganten Abgang zu machen. Doch kaum hatte er sich zu der Balkontür umgewandt, durch die er sich Zutritt zu diesem Gemach verschafft hatte, stand der Pharao wie aus dem Boden gewachsen vor ihm. „Du willst schon gehen?" 

Bakura zog misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Frau wartet mit dem Essen auf mich und meine Kinder wollen sicherlich noch ein wenig mit mir spielen, bevor sie zu Bett müssen." Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, überzeugend zu lügen, weil er wusste, dass sein Gegenüber es ihm sowieso nicht abkaufen würde.

Doch anstatt zornig zu werden, tat Yami etwas, dass Bakura maßlos erstaunte. Er lächelte. „Ist das so?"

Der junge Dieb schluckte hart und unwillkürlich musste er beim Anblick dieses Lächelns an eines dieser himmlischen Wesen denken, von denen man in letzter Zeit öfter sprach. Wie hießen sie doch gleich? Ach ja, Engel. Tja, wenn es wirklich Engel gab, dann stand er wohl gerade einem gegenüber.

Yamis Blick wanderte von dem Gesicht seines Besuchers hinab, um dessen Körper zu studieren, doch kam bereits bei dessen Brust zu einem abrupten Halt. Er sah verblüfft ein zweites Mal hin, um jeden Irrtum auszuschließen, aber es gab keinen Zweifel. Das Schmuckstück, das Bakura um den Hals trug, war einer der sieben Millenniumsgegenstände. Um genau zu sein, war es der Millenniumsring. Aber das würde bedeuten...

„Wem hast du das gestohlen?", fragte der Pharao und deutete auf den goldenen Ring.

Bakura trat misstrauisch einen Schritt zurück, um seinen wertvollsten Besitz vor eventuellen Übergriffen zu schützen. „Ob Ihr es glaubt oder nicht, dieser Ring ist wahrscheinlich das Einzige an mir, dass ich nicht gestohlen habe. Ich habe ihn von meiner Mutter bekommen, als ich noch sehr jung war. Und nein, meine Mutter war keine Diebin. Sie war eine ehrbare Frau." Dann ließ er den Millenniumsring unter seinem Gewand verschwinden. Sicher war sicher.

Nur die sieben Auserwählten durften im Besitz der Millenniumsgegenstände sein, so wollte es die Prophezeiung. Die Menschen, die irgendwann in der Zukunft über das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden würden. Ob sie der Vernichtung anheim fiel oder ob sie weiter existierte. Die Gegenstände suchten sich ihre Besitzer und würden nicht bei Unwürdigen verweilen. Also war Bakura, genau wie der Pharao und der Hohenpriester, einer der sieben Schicksalsboten.

„Geht Ihr mir nun aus dem Weg?", knurrte Bakura, der langsam die Nase voll hatte. Diese Situation war ihm nicht geheuer. Er war in den Palast und, schlimmer noch, in die Gemächer des Pharaos eingedrungen und sollte dafür eigentlich in eben dieser Sekunde zum Tode verurteilt werden. Stattdessen stand er immer noch aufrecht auf seinen Füßen und plauschte mit dem mächtigsten Mann- oder besser: Jungen- in Ägypten, der noch dazu völlig schutzlos war, denn bis auf ein Handtuch, das gerade das Nötigest bedeckte, trug er nichts und Waffen schienen auch nicht griffbereit in der Nähe zu liegen.

„Nein."

„Lass mich endlich durch, du Spinner!" Vergessen war alle Förmlichkeit.

„Bring mich doch dazu."

Bakura starrte den Kleineren ungläubig an. Er könnte sonst was unter seinem Gewand versteckt haben. Tödliche Dolche, vergiftete Messer oder weiß Ra was sonst noch und der Pharao besaß tatsächlich die Frechheit, ihn zu provozieren? Mutig. „Ich könnte dir einfach dein Handtuch klauen", schlug er mit einem Grinsen vor. – Ich flirte doch nicht etwa mit ihm?? –

„Das könntest du. Aber was bringt es dir? Ich meine, außer, dass der Herrscher Ägyptens dann nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt vor dir steht?" Für einen Augenblick war Yami, als hätten sich Bakuras Augen für einen Moment verdunkelt. Er erschauderte.

Mit einem einzigen schnellen Schritt schloss Bakura die Lücke zwischen ihnen, legte seinen Hände auf Yamis Hüfte und zog den kleineren Körper an sich. Dann drückte er seine Lippen auf die des Pharaos. – Mal sehen, was er dazu sagt... –

Yami war für einige Augenblicke ehrlich überrascht, doch dann schlang er seine Arme um Bakuras Nacken, ließ seine Augen zufallen und erwiderte den Kuss. Nun war es an dem jungen Dieb verblüfft zu sein. Probeweise strich er mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig an der Unterlippe seines kleineren Partners entlang und beinahe augenblicklich wurde ihm Einlass gewährt. Dachte er zumindest. Stattdessen sah er sich urplötzlich in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Dominanz verstrickt. – Bei Ra... ich... küsse... den Pharao... –

Als sie sich schwer atmend voneinander lösten, brauchte Bakura einen Moment, um wieder klar denken zu können. Das erste, was er wieder bewusst wahrnahm, war der schlanke Körper, der sich immer noch an seinen schmiegte, Yamis interessant geröteten Wangen und das lustvolle Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend. – Oh nein, sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist... –

Beschämt über seine offensichtliche Erregung und verwirrt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen schob Bakura Yami grob beiseite, stolperte hastig an ihm vorbei und pfiff nach seinem Schwarzen Rotaugendrachen. Nur weg hier. So schnell wie möglich und so weit wie möglich. Bevor er jedoch aufsitzen konnte, schlangen sich zwei überraschend starke Arme um seine Körpermitte. Eine Hand legte sich auf die Stelle, wo sich der Milleniumsring befand. 

Yami streckte sich, um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Du bist auserwählt, Bakura. Genau wie ich. Unser Schicksal ist untrennbar miteinander verknüpft. Du kannst nicht auf ewig davonlaufen." Dann ließ er seinen nächtlichen Besucher los und trat einige Schritte zurück.

Bakura hatte sich hart auf die Unterlippe gebissen und rang um seine Beherrschung, um sich nicht sofort auf den Pharao zu stürzen und sich zu nehmen, wonach sein Körper verlangte. Dann siegte seine Willenskraft und er stieg auf seinen Drachen und ließ sich von ihm davontragen, ohne dass er noch einen Blick zurückwarf. Dass er sein Diebesgut vergessen hatte, merkte er nicht und über die merkwürdigen Worte des Herrschers von Ägypten würde er später nachdenken, entschied Bakura.

Lange nachdem der Dieb in die Nacht entschwunden war, sah Yami ihm nach. Was war das nur für ein Wirbelsturm an Gefühlen, der in ihm tobte? Wie konnte ein einziger Kuss ein solches Chaos auslösen? Sein Bedürfnis, Bakura zu folgen, ignorierend, ging Yami zurück in sein Gemach, verschloss die Balkontüren fest hinter sich und ließ sich auf sein überdimensionales Bett sinken, nachdem er das Handtuch abgelegt hatte. Als er schlafsuchend die Augen schloss, kuschelte er sich tief in seine Kissen, um die plötzliche Sehnsucht nach Bakuras warmen Körper wenigstens ein wenig zu kompensieren.

Es war, als wäre durch diesen kurzen, aber intensiven Kontakt zwischen ihnen etwas in Yami geweckt worden, das bis dahin tief geschlummert hatte. Von dem der Pharao nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es da war, das sich aber definitiv seiner Kontrolle entzog. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, diese starken Gefühle ruhen zu lassen. Es gab Dinge, die weckte man besser nicht.....

Seine Mutter hatte ihm einst in seiner Kindheit von etwas erzählt, das sie „Zwillingsseele" nannte. Der Legende nach wurde jedem Menschen vor seiner Geburt ein Teil seiner Seele fortgenommen und einem anderen gegeben. Und fortan war jeder auf der Suche nach dem fehlenden Teil seiner Seele. Der Träger dieses Seelenteils wurde Zwillingsseele genannt. Derjenige, der den anderen zu einem vollständigen Wesen ergänzte.

Yami wusste nicht genau, woher er die Gewissheit nahm, aber vielleicht hatte er seine Zwillingssseele ja bereits gefunden....

To be continued.... 

…. Wenn ich Reviews bkommen, heißt das ^^ Also, fleißig Kommis schreiben, ja?

Interessiert sich jemand für „The Candidate for the Goddess"? Dann könnt ihr ja mal Federviehs FF "Herz aus Glas" lesen (Anime -- Megami Kouhosei)


	3. Kapitel 3

Widmung: Federvieh

Warning: sap ^^

**Pharaoh's Thief**

**Kapitel 3**

Unruhig tigerte Yami in seinem Gemach auf und ab. Dieser „Überfall" von Bakura war jetzt schon zwei Wochen her, ohne dass es ein Lebenszeichen des Diebes gegeben hätte. Es gab zwar Gerüchte, wo er sich aufhielt, aber nichts Konkretes. Yami hatte einige Leute auf ihn angesetzt, aber wie sich herausstellte, verstand es Bakura geschickt, ihnen immer wieder zu entwischen.

Ihn schien ihr kleines Intermezzo ja ziemlich kalt gelassen zu haben, doch für den Pharao galt das leider nicht. Jede Nacht träumte er von Bakuras weichen Lippen, von seinem warmen Körper. Der junge Dieb war die verbotene Frucht aus dem Garten Eden und Yami wusste natürlich, dass das auch einen Teil der Anziehungskraft ausmachte.

Nichts desto trotz sehnte sich der junge Herrscher nach Bakura. Es war verrückt, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich erst zwei Mal getroffen hatten und eigentlich überhaupt nichts voneinander wussten, aber dennoch war die Sehnsucht nicht zu leugnen. Yami schien es, als wären sie zwei entgegengesetzt gepolte Magnete, die sich ganz einfach anziehen _mussten_, ob sie nun wollten oder nicht. 

Vielleicht gab es ja wirklich so etwas wie Schicksal und Vorsehung. Vielleicht waren sie beide von Anfang an für einander bestimmt gewesen. Dieser Gedanken hatte etwas kindlich Romantisches und Naives an sich, aber andererseits musste doch wenigstens ein kleiner Funken Wahrheit drinstecken. Wie sonst sollte man erklären, dass der Sohn des Ra so schnell und so starke Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt hatte, der ihm völlig fremd war?

Ein entschlossener Zug trat auf das Gesicht des Pharaos. Wie sollte er Antworten auf seine Fragen finden, wenn er immer nur in seinem Palast blieb? Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass Bakura zu ihm kommen würde. Und wenn der Berg nicht Propheten kam, dann musste der Prophet eben zum Berg.

Bakura nippte an seiner Ziegenmilch und ließ seinen Blick durch die schmuddelige Schenke schweifen. In der dunklen Ecke, in der er saß, war er beinahe unsichtbar und das war ihm auch ganz recht so. So konnte er wenigstens ungestört beobachten. Die Männer, die an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des kleinen Gasthauses und einen Humpen Met nach dem anderen in sich hineinkippten, waren auf den ersten Blick als Zulieferer für Sklavenhändler zu erkennen. Bakura behielt sie besonders scharf im Auge. Wer wollte schon gerne auf dem Sklavenmarkt enden?

Aber auch die restlichen Gäste sahen entweder recht heruntergekommen oder ziemlich zwielichtig aus. Diese Schenke stand allgemein in dem Ruf, allerlei Gesindel anzuziehen und hier trafen sich die, die gute Gründe hatten, das Tageslicht zu scheuen. 

Das brachte den Vorteil, das niemand lästige Fragen stellte. In anderen Gasthäusern hätte es Misstrauen erregt, wenn man sich wie Bakura vollkommen verhüllt an einen der Tische gesetzt hätte, doch hier war man daran gewöhnt, dass die Gäste unerkannt bleiben wollten. Bakura war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass mit seinem ungewöhnlichen Aussehen die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Leute erregt hätte, bei denen es ihm lieber war, wenn sie sich um sich selbst kümmerten. Oder wenigstens um andere und nicht um ihn.

Der junge Dieb seufzte. Er hatte ziemlich schlechte Laune. Seit zwei Wochen, genauer gesagt, seit seinem „Besuch" beim Pharao, konnte er nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Ständig träumte er von dem anderen Jungen. Von seiner weichen Haut, von seiner Zunge, die sich leidenschaftlich an seine schmiegte, von dem kleineren Körper, der sich ungeduldig gegen seinen eigenen drängte. Und beinahe jede Nacht wurde ihm klar, dass er schon viel zu lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte.

Er konnte sich allerdings auch nicht überwinden, sich Befriedigung durch käufliche Liebe oder einfach dadurch, dass er einen nichtsahnenden Jungen des Nachts verführte, zu verschaffen. Seine Begierde galt dem Pharao und mit seiner ganzen Leidenschaft sehnte er sich danach, den kleineren Körper wieder in den Armen zu halten. Diese sanften Lippen zu küssen und dem Drängen seines Schoßes dieses Mal nachgeben zu dürfen.

Entnervt stützte Bakura den Kopf auf seine Hände. Das grenzte ja schon an Besessenheit. Besessenheit, die ihn leicht den Kopf kosten konnte. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass er bis jetzt mit heiler Haut davon gekommen war, bei den Freveln, die er sich erlaubt hatte. (Vielleicht... vielleicht war der Pharao doch nicht so grausam, wie man sich im Volk erzählte?)

Und dann hatte ihm todesmutige Einbruch nicht einmal etwas gebracht, denn das Diebesgut hatte er in seiner Verwirrung völlig vergessen. Das Einzige, um das er jetzt reicher war, waren Fragen. Was meinte der Pharao mit: Du bist auserwählt, Bakura. Auserwählt um was zu tun? Jedenfalls schien sein Millenniumsring eine entscheidende Rolle zu spielen, denn er hatte die Verblüffung im Gesicht des Kleineren gesehen, als er ihn entdeckt hatte.

Der junge Dieb legte eine Hand nachdenklich auf die Stelle seines Gewandes, unter der sein Ring lag. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, das Auge im Zentrum des Ringes, sah genauso aus, wie das auf dem Millenniumspuzzle des Herrschers von Ägypten. Was hatte es wohl damit auf sich?

Eine Gestalt, die soeben die Schenke betreten hatte, erregte Bakuras Aufmerksamkeit und lenkte ihn so von seinen Gedanken ab. Sie war ebenso wie der junge Dieb komplett verhüllt und die Kapuze, die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, verhinderte, dass sie einen Blick in die Runde werfen konnte. Bakuras Augen folgten der Gestalt, als sie zwischen den Tischen hindurchschritt.

Irgendetwas war seltsam an ihr- mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Bakura noch nie jemanden gesehen hatte, der sich so offensichtlich umsah. Das konnte Ärger geben, denn die meisten vermuteten hinter solchen Leuten Spione des Pharaos. Aber der Fremde ging auch ungewöhnlich aufrecht. Nicht, dass die Leute in Ägypten alle einen Buckel hatte, oder gar auf allen vieren krochen, aber man sah ihrem Gang an, dass sie in ihrem Leben hart hatten arbeiten müssen.

Er leichtfüßige Gang der verhüllten Gestalt hätte der eines professionellen Diebes sein können, aber die meisten Diebe hatten gleichzeitig etwas Schleichendes in ihren Bewegungen und verharrten oft in einer beinahe geduckten Haltung, die ihnen in der Nacht Erfolg verschaffte.

Die Körperhaltung des Fremden aber war stolz und aufrecht, hatte etwas Ehrfurcht Gebietendes an sich. Etwas an seiner Ausstrahlung kam Bakura bekannt vor und sein Herz machte einen erschrockenen Sprung, als ihm ein verrückter Gedanke kam. Selbst wenn man davon ausging, dass der Pharao ein gewisses Interesse an ihm hatte... er würde doch nicht so weit gehen und sich unter das gewöhnliche Volk mischen, nur, um ihn wiederzusehen, oder? Doch je länger Bakura den Fremden betrachtete, desto sicherer war er sich, was dessen Identität betraf.

Nur leider war er nicht der Einzige, der Yami bemerkt hatte, denn die Zulieferer der Sklavenhändler verfolgten die schlanke Gestalt ebenfalls mit den Augen, steckten dann beratschlagend die Köpfe zusammen und dann standen zwei von ihnen auf, um sich Yami mit schnellen Schritten zu nähern.

Innerlich fluchend sprang Bakura auf und versuchte sich unauffällig auf den Pharao zuzubiegen und gleichzeitig schneller zu sein als die anderen beiden Männer. Sollte er zu spät kommen, würde es eine Katastrophe geben. Entweder schafften sie es den jungen Herrscher zu überwältigen und versklavten ihn, bis irgendjemand ihn fand und erkannte (und die Vergeltung würde wahrscheinlich ein Blutbad sein) oder seine Identität würde sofort entlarvt werden. Und Bakura wollte lieber nicht daran denken, was passierte, wenn der Pharao inmitten einer Bande Gesetzloser auftauchte; noch dazu ohne jeglichen Schutz. Dann würde hier die Hölle los sein und Ägypten hatte wahrscheinlich einen Herrscher weniger.

Dem plötzlichen Bedürfnis, Yami zu beschützen, folgend, beschleunigte der Junge seine Schritte. Er erreichte den Kleineren in dem Moment, in dem einer der grobschlächtigen Männer ihn am Arm packte und zu sich herumzwang. Deutlich konnte Bakura den Ärger des Pharaos, berührt worden zu sein, spüren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig- also bevor Yami explodieren konnte- löste er die Hand des Zulieferers von dessen Arm und zog den Kleineren eilig nach draußen, ohne auf den Protest des größeren Mannes zu achten.

Yami indes schien nicht besonders angetan davon, hinter jemandem hergezogen zu werden denn sie waren kaum draußen und nur wenige Schritte gegangen, als Bakura spürte, dass der Pharao sich von ihm losriss und eine Faust hart mit seinem Kinn kollidierte. Mit einem leisen Schmerzenslaut taumelte der junge Dieb zurück und dabei verrutschte seine Kapuze.

„Bakura?", Yamis Stimme klang überrascht.

Missmutig rieb sich der Größere die schmerzende Stelle. „Dafür, dass du dich den ganzen Tag von hinten bis vorne bedienen lässt, kannst du ganz schön zuschlagen." 

Yami machte eine Kopfbewegung, die die Kapuze seines Gewandes etwas zurückrutschen ließ, damit er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen sehen konnte. „War das ein Kompliment?"

„Hmpf." – Er lässt sich von mir duzen??– „Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Geh besser wieder nach Hause, bevor dir noch etwas passiert."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?"

– Ja, aber das werde ich dir sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.– „Das ist kein Ort für einen Pharao. Schon gar nicht für einen, der völlig unbewacht ist."

Yami legte den Kopf schief. – War das ein Ja? – „Ich kann mich alleine verteidigen. Vielen Dank auch."

„Hn." Es war so surreal. Er stand mit dem Herrschers Ägyptens in einen staubigen Dorf mitten in der Wüste. Weit weg vom Palast und ohne, dass irgendwelche Wachen in der Nähe waren. Und sie unterhielten sich beinahe wie Freunde. Als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Und es fühlte sich so merkwürdig richtig an. „Was willst du hier?"

Yami zögerte. „Ich wollte dich wiedersehen."

Einen Moment glaubte Bakura, sich verhört zu haben und dann war er einen Augenblick sprachlos. Er hatte ihn wiedersehen wollen? Für ihn hatte er sich so verkleidet und war das Risiko eingegangen, als Sklave zu enden? Ging es dem Pharao vielleicht genauso wie ihm? Fühlte er auch diese merkwürdige Sehnsucht? „Komm mit."

Nach kurzen Zögern folgte Yami ihm tatsächlich und der junge Dieb führte ihn durch einige verwinkelte Gassen zu einem alten, leer stehenden Haus am Rand des Dorfes. Die beiden schoben sich nach einem vorsichtigen Sondieren der Umgebung durch das kleine Loch in einer der Wände und jetzt endlich setzte Bakura die Kapuze ab. Yami tat es ihm gleich.

Doch bevor Bakura etwas sagen konnte, spürte er, dass der Daumen des Kleineren sanft über die Stelle strich, an der vorhin seine Faust gelandet war. Der Junge erstarrte und seine Kehle war plötzlich wie zugeschnürt. Hatte er nicht eben noch etwas sagen wollen? Was war es nur gewesen?

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Yami und sah Bakura in die Augen. Der starrte ungläubig zurück. Schon wieder traute er seinen Ohren nicht recht. Hatte sich der Pharao tatsächlich bei ihm entschuldigt?

Er schluckte schwer, aber als er sprach, klang seine Stimme kühl und distanziert. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, was dich zu mir zieht, aber du weißt wohl selbst am besten, dass das nicht funktionieren kann." Nein, er wollte nicht so fühlen. Schon gar nicht für den Pharao. Ihm war zwar klar, dass man Gerüchten selten Glauben schenken konnte, dennoch traute Bakura ihm nicht wirklich über den Weg. Was wenn er sich auf diese Beziehung einließ und Yami wurde es irgendwann zu langweilig? Würde er ihn einfach liquidieren lassen? Außerdem war alleine schon der Gedanke aussichtslos. Der Herrscher Ägyptens und ein Dieb? Wäre Bakura nicht an der Stelle des Diebes in dieser Konstellation, hätte er es vermutlich lustig gefunden.

Jetzt aber stimmte ihn dieser Gedanke missmutig. Als sich zum ersten Mal verliebt hatte, war er übel benutzt worden. Vorher hatte sich Bakura mehr schlecht als recht, aber ehrlich durchs Leben gebracht. Aber sein damaliger Partner hatte ihn zum Stehlen überredet, indem er Liebe vorheuchelte. Er erzählte dem unerfahrenen Jungen, sie könnten glücklich zusammenleben, sobald sie nur genügend Geld hatten. Also hatte Bakura in seiner Naivität verbissen alles daran gesetzt, die Summe, die sich sein Gefährte vorstellte, zusammenzubekommen. Und als er es geschafft hatte, war der andere eines Nachts klammheimlich mit dem ganzen Geld verschwunden.

Bakura war so enttäuscht und verletzt gewesen, dass er sich geschworen hatte, sich nie wieder auf eine emotionale Beziehung einzulassen. Wenn man sein Herz an jemanden hängte, lief man Gefahr, verletzt und benutzt zu werden. Das war die Lehre, die der junge Dieb aus dieser Erfahrung gezogen hatte. Nach dieser Nacht war er schlagartig erwachsen und ernst geworden. Sein ehemaliger Gefährte hatte das gutgläubige Kind in ihm mit sich genommen.

Bis vor wenigen Monaten hatte er seinen Schwur auch ohne Schwierigkeiten einhalten können und hatte sich auf rein körperliche Beziehungen beschränkt. Hatte anderen das Herz gebrochen, statt sich selbst verletzen zu lassen. Dann hatte er Yami getroffen. Mit welchem Recht brachte er sein Leben so durcheinander? Mit welchem Recht weckte er diese Gefühle erneut in Bakura?

Yami blickte ihn forschend an. „Du bist in einer früheren Beziehung verletzt worden, richtig?"

Bakuras Gesicht nahm einen säuerlichen Ausdruck an. „Das geht dich gar nichts an, Schlaumeier. Du solltest dich um deine Staatsgeschäfte kümmern, anstatt dir meinen Kopf zu zerbrechen." Sein Gegenüber schwieg und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Klar und deutlich konnte Bakura die Frage in den rubinroten Augen lesen, die der andere nicht wagte auszusprechen: Dann bedeute ich dir also nichts?

Es war eine Frage, die sich ein Pharao nicht stellen sollte. Ein Pharao hatte das Recht, sich zu nehmen, was ihm gefiel, ob mit oder ohne Gegenwehr. Aber Bakura hatte bereits festgestellt, dass das Bild des mächtigen und grausamen Herrschers in seiner Gegenwart bröckelte. Yami senkte unbewusst seine Abwehr, wenn sie sich gegenüber standen, und was zum Vorschein kam, war wenig spektakulär und doch wahnsinnig faszinierend.

Yami war ein Junge, der für sein Alter ungewöhnlich reif war und hart durchgreifen konnte, wenn es nötig war. Er war jemand, dem man Respekt zollte oder es teuer bezahlte. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er auch ein sanfte Seite, die normalerweise vor der Welt verbarg, weil sie so verletzlich war. Doch Bakura war es, als könne er durch den Kleineren sehen, wie durch Kristall. Das Bild war nicht ganz klar, aber es ließ sich erahnen. Auch Yami sehnte sich nach Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe. Auch er war einsam. Und stammten sie beide aus noch so unterschiedlichen Verhältnissen- sie waren sich erschreckend ähnlich.

Und plötzlich hielt Bakura Yami im Arm, ohne dass er bemerkt hatte, dass er auf den anderen zugegangen und ihn umarmt hatte. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung entspannte sich Yami und ließ sich gegen die Brust des anderen sinken. Es war so seltsam. Er hatte nie Schwäche zeigen dürfen obwohl die Bürde, ein riesiges Reich zu regieren, auf seine jungen Schultern lastet und eigentlich hatte er sich auch immer stark gefühlt. Und trotzdem fühlte es sich so gut an, einige Augenblicke alle Kontrolle und Stärke fahren zu lassen und sich einfach nur in die Umarmung zu lehnen.

Yami wusste nicht genau, woher er das Vertrauen nahm, aber er wusste, dass Bakura diese Situation nicht ausnutzen oder ihn gar auslachen würde. „Du bist genauso allein wie ich, nicht wahr?"

Bakura antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub sein Gesicht in den weichen Haaren seines Gegenübers. Waren Yamis Worte nicht genau das, was er selbst vor ein paar Minuten noch gedacht hatte? Er hielt nicht besonders viel von Schicksal, aber in Momenten wie diesen war er geneigt, daran zu glauben, dass gewisse Dinge vorbestimmt waren. Vielleicht war der Pharao ja für ihn bestimmt. Und umgekehrt. Vielleicht hatten sie keine anderen Wahl, weil es ihr Schicksal war.

Als Bakura ihn losließ und sich mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Boden sinken ließ, zögerte Yami kurz und setzte sich dann rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Es war keine Position, die einem Pharao würdig war, aber Yami ignorierte das für den Moment.

Ja, sie hatten beide niemanden, der für sie da war und an den sie sich auch in ihrer schwächsten Stunde vertrauensvoll lehnen konnten. Bakura nicht, weil er immer fürchten mussten, verraten zu werden oder ein Messer in den Rücken zu bekommen... und Yami aus denselben Gründen. Wie konnten zwei Menschen so unterschiedlich und doch so gleich sein?

Vorsichtig lehnte Yami seine Stirn gegen Bakuras und als der andere nicht zurückzuckte und sogar seine Arme um die Taille des Pharaos legte, drückte sich dieser sanft gegen den warmen Körper des anderen. Der Kleinere bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er spürte, dass Bakura begann, gedankenverloren seinen Rücken zu streicheln.

„Ich habe mir dich immer ganz anders vorgestellt, bevor wir uns getroffen haben."

Überrascht suchte Yami den Blick des jungen Diebes. „Ach ja?"

„Hm. Älter... und grausamer..... und vor allem hässlicher!" Der Größere grinste leicht, als der Junge auf seinem Schoß bei dem letzten Teil ein wenig errötete.

„Danke für das Kompliment", hauchte Yami. „Ich weiß, dass mein Volk denkt, ich bin grausam, aber... ich habe doch nun wirklich schon versucht, ein guter Pharao zu sein. Jedenfalls ein besserer als mein Vater. Ich habe die Menschenopfer abgeschafft, der allgemeine Reichtum meiner Untertanen ist gestiegen und sogar die Sklaven haben ein paar Rechte bekommen, obwohl ich dafür von meinen Beratern scharf kritisiert wurde.... Aber das Wort Grausamkeit und mein Titel scheinen in den Köpfen der Menschen untrennbar miteinander verknüpft zu sein." 

Bakura musterte ihn aufmerksam. Der junge Dieb hörte vor allem auf das, was der Pharao _nicht _sagte, auf die Dinge, die zwischen den Zeilen lagen. – Er ist verletzlicher, als ich gedacht habe... –. „Vielleicht machst du dir einfach zu viele Gedanken. Es gibt Dinge, die muss man einfach tun und es nützt nichts, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn einige nicht damit einverstanden sind. Es gibt Leute, denen kannst du einfach nichts recht machen. Sieh mich an. Wenn ich stehle, interessiert es mich auch nicht, ob der Gegenstand nun ein Andenken an einen geliebten Menschen ist oder nicht. Manchmal ist es nötig, rücksichtslos zu sein."

Yamis Lippen streiften die des jungen Diebes. „Danke Bakura." Der Größere seufzte. – Ich werde weich und es stört mich nicht einmal. Was hat dieser Junge nur an sich?–

„Yami."

Bakura blinzelte irritiert. „Wie bitte?"

„Yami. Das ist mein Name. Wenn... wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich so nennen." Der Kleinere wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

Zuerst war Bakura zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, dann lächelte er. „Yami also." Der junge Herrscher bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut. Er hatte seinen Namen schon so lange nicht mehr aus dem Mund eines anderen gehört. Es war üblich, ihn mit seinem Titel anzureden und kaum einer kannte seinen wirklichen Namen. Und die Art, wie Bakura ihn aussprach, gefiel Yami.

„Sag, Yami, müsste ich nicht eigentlich zum Tode verurteilt werden, dafür, dass ich in deine Gemächer eingedrungen bin?", neckte Bakura und erinnerte den Jungen auf seinem Schoß daran, dass er ihm bis jetzt alle Frechheiten hatte durchgehen lassen.

Yami schien einen Moment wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, doch dann lächelte er. „Nein. Eigentlich müsstest du einen Orden dafür bekommen, dass du es überhaupt so weit geschafft hast."

Bakura erlaubte sich nun ebenfalls ein kleines Lächeln und nach einem Moment der Stille fragte er neugierig: „Sag mal, dieses ganze Gerede von dem Sohn des Ra ist doch Quatsch, oder?" 

Seine Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin wirklich der Sohn des Ra. Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass der letzte Pharao nicht mein wirklicher Vater ist. Der Sage nach hat Ra sieben Kinder, die alle einen Gegenstand mit magischen Kräften tragen und nur sie alleine können diese verborgenen Kräfte kontrollieren. Mein Millenniums-Puzzle gehört dazu." Seine Hand rutschte zu der Stelle des Gewandes des Größeren, an dem er die leicht Erhebung des Ringes spürte. „Und dein Ring auch. Diese sieben Millenniumsgegenstände haben die Kraft, die Welt aus den Angeln zu heben. Du trägst also jede Menge Verantwortung mit dir herum."

Bakura legte den Kopf schief. „Das würde bedeuten, dass wir beide Brüder sind."

Yami dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ja, das sind wir dann wohl. Stört es dich?"

„Ja." Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang, dachte Yami, Bakura fühle sich von dem Gedanken abgestoßen, ausgerechnet mit ihm verwandt zu sein. Doch dann rieb dieser sanft seine Nase an der des Kleineren. „Denn es ist ganz sicher keine brüderliche Zuneigung, die ich für dich empfinde."

Yamis Herz machte einen kleinen Satz und Bakura lächelte als er die Augen des anderen aufleuchten sah. „Du solltest jetzt gehen, Yami, bevor deine Leute dein Verschwinden bemerken und jeden einzelnen Stein in Ägypten auf der Suche nach dir umdrehen."

Langsam nickte Yami. Natürlich, die Argumentation war einleuchtend, aber es widerstrebte ihm zu gehen. Er erhob sich bedächtig und Bakura folgte ihm. Seufzend wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch er war keine zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als er wieder kehrt machte.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er sich an den verblüfften Dieb gepresst und seine Lippen auf Bakuras gedrückt. Doch sein Kuss wurde trotz der Überraschung sofort erwidert und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf um die Dominanz verstrickt waren. Yami fühlte, dass ihm ein wenig schwindlig wurde und klammerte sich an seinen Gegenüber, der ihn als Antwort, noch näher zu sich heranzog und den Kuss intensivierte. Bakura keuchte auf, als sich die Hand des Kleineren in seinem Haar vergrub und dieser das Duell für sich entschied, um den Mund des Größeren anschließend zärtlich zu erforschen.

Bei diesem abrupten Umschwung der Gefühle, die in diesem Kuss lagen, bekam Bakura eine Gänsehaut und stöhnte leise auf.

Yami löste sich schwer atmend von ihm und lächelte. „Damit du mich nicht vergisst." Dann war er verschwunden. Für einige Sekunden war der junge Dieb noch zu benommen, um zu reagieren oder sich zu bewegen, dann setzte er seine Kapuze wieder auf und trat ins Freie, immer noch ein wenig vernebelt von den Kuss.

Ein dunkler Schatten, der über ihn fiel, ließ ihn aufsehen und hoch über sich entdeckte er den Goldenen Drachen des Ra am Himmel. Hatte Yami etwa seine Art der Fortbewegung übernommen? Bakura sah den Drachen hinterher, bis er zu einem winzig kleinen Punkt am Horizont geworden war. 

– Verdammt, ich glaube, mich hat es wirklich erwischt....–

Erst einmal vielen Dank an die, die mir bisher Kommentare geschrieben haben =) *alle knuddelt* 

Und zum Schluss, der obligatorische Aufruf (der sehr ernst zu nehmen ist ^___^): Schreibt mir eure Meinung, Leute! Davon lebe ich ^^


	4. Kapitel 4

Kleine Fahrplanänderung: Dieser Teil wird der letzte der Geschichte sein. Ich habe noch ein wenig an der Storyline rumgebastelt und habe mich entschieden einiges- unter anderem den Epilog- wegzulassen.

Anmerkung: Ein gaaaanz großes Gomen Nasai an alle, die auf die Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte gewartet haben T.T Ich war unglaublich langsam und will jetzt hier auch gar nicht mit irgendwelchen Ausreden kommen. Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir! sich ganz tief verbeugt

Teil: 4/4

Warnung: Lemon (deshalb habe ich auch so elendig lange gebraucht ), sap, major OOC

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Yami plötzlich hoch. Sein Instinkt hatte ihn gewarnt, dass er nicht länger alleine war. Und er musste auch nicht lange suchen, bis er die Gestalt entdeckte, die nur wenige Schritte von seinem Bett entfernt stand.

Yami konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber das Mondlicht in ihrem Rücken, brachte ihr weißes Haar zum Leuchten und das Herz des Pharaos machte einen Satz. „Bakura?", wisperte er.

Der junge Dieb nickte.

„Was willst du hier?"

Das hatte sich Bakura auf dem Weg hier her auch gefragt. Er hatte einige Male den Entschluss gefasst, umzukehren, es dann aber doch nicht getan. Und jetzt, wo er Yami sah, wurde ihm langsam bewusst, was ihn wieder hier her gezogen hatte.

Es war zwar dunkel in den Gemächern des Herrschers von Ägypten, aber Bakuras Augen waren an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte er Yami ausgiebig mustern. Er trug zwar keinen Schmuck, aber Bakura fand, das war auch gar nicht nötig. Seine verletzliche Schönheit war genug, um ihn zu etwas Besonderem zu machen.

Der Pharao hatte sich aufgesetzt und dadurch war die dünne Decke bis zu seiner Hüfte hinab gerutscht. Bakuras Augen wanderten von seinem Gesicht hinab zu den muskulösen Oberarmen, glitten über die Muskeln seines Oberkörpers hinab zu seinem flachen Bauch. Ja, wahrlich eine Schönheit. Das Herz schlug dem jungen Dieb bis zum Hals, als er sich sein Gewand über die Schultern zu Boden gleiten ließ und auf den Herrscher Ägyptens zuschritt.

Einen Moment war Yami zu verblüfft, um zu reagieren, als sein nächtlicher Besucher plötzlich nackt wie am Tage seiner Geburt vor ihm stand. Dann konnte er seine Augen nicht mehr daran hindern, hungrig über den schlanken, sehnigen Körper des anderen zu gleiten und jede Bewegung genaustens zu verfolgen. Schon alleine dieser Anblick genügte, um die Hitze in seine Wangen und in seine Lenden schießen zu lassen.

Schließlich kniete Bakura über ihm. Eine Hand strich sanft über Yamis Wange. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns kaum", flüsterte Bakura und schluckte, bevor er mit Leidenschaft durchtränkter Stimme fortfuhr: „Aber ich begehre dich, Yami. Schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung."

Der junge Pharao erschauderte, als der andere seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle aussprach und legte eine Hand in Bakuras Nacken, um den Kopf des Diebes näher zu sich zu ziehen und seinen Mund zärtlich mit den Lippen zu verschließen. Das war Bakura Antwort genug und ohne zu zögern vertiefte er den Kuss zu einem leidenschaftlichen Tanz ihrer Zungen.

Yami ließ sich in seine Kissen zurücksinken, zog Bakura mit sich und wand sich ungeduldig unter ihm, um die störende Decke fortzubekommen, die als Barriere zwischen ihren Körpern lag. Unwillkürlich erzeugte er damit eine wundervolle Reibung zwischen ihnen, die Bakura leise in den Kuss stöhnen ließ.

Einen Moment hielt Yami inne, um den Nachhall dieses Geräusches zu genießen, bevor seine Hand fordernder an der Decke zerrte. Bakura hob seinen Körper ein wenig an und als das lästige Stück Stoff endlich beiseite geschafft war, ließ er sich behutsam auf Yami sinken. Beide, bereits halb erregt, stöhnten auf und Bakura beendete den Kuss, um nach Luft zu schnappen.

Er ließ es zu, dass sich Yami herumrollte und nun auf ihm lag. Wie hätte er sich auch wehren sollen, wenn seine ganze Konzentration dem Körper unter ihm- oder nun vielmehr auf ihm- galt, den kleinen Bewegung von Yami, die ihn so erregten?

Der Kleinere begann Schmetterlingsküsse auf Bakuras Gesicht zu hauchen, bevor er mit der Zunge die Konturen seines Ohres nachfuhr. Ein Zittern lief durch den Anderen und Yami wusste, dass er mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit eine der erogenen Zonen am Körper des jungen Diebes gefunden hatte.

Bakuras Hände wanderten orientierungslos über Yamis Rücken, erkundeten jeden Zentimeter der weichen Haut und suchten einen Halt, während die Liebkosungen des anderen kleine Stromschläge durch seinen Körper direkt hinunter zu seinen Lenden schickten.

Zärtlich knabberte der Pharao an Bakuras Ohrläppchen und als er begann, daran zu saugen, gab er seinen ungeduldigen Händen auch endlich eine Aufgabe. Sie begannen ihre Wanderung an Bakuras Hals von wo aus sie die feine Linie seines Schlüsselbeins nachzeichneten und hinunter zu seiner Brust glitten. Sie streichelten seine Brust, wobei sie absichtlich einen großen Bogen um die empfindlichen Brustwarzen machten, und wandten sich dann Bakuras Bauch  zu.

Yami spürte, wie sich der Andere versuchte seinen Körper zu kontrollieren und sich nicht zu rühren, sich aber entgegen aller Bemühungen mit einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung gegen seine Hände drückte. Am Bauch war er also auch hochempfindlich.

Mit einem kleinen Grinsen nahm er Bakuras Lippen wieder in Besitz und seine Hände begannen nun ohne Vorwarnung, die zuvor vernachlässigten Brustwarzen zu liebkosen und zu necken. Mit einem Stöhnen drückte sich der Größere gegen Yamis Körper und vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren.

Ihre Erektionen berührten sich und Yami schloss die Augen, kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung, während er zuließ, dass Bakura das Duell ihrer Zungen für sich entschied und nun seinerseits den Mund des Pharaos erforschte. Ihre Erregung lag beinahe als fühlbare Spannung in der Luft und Yamis Härchen an den Armen und im Nacken stellten sich auf, als er unbewusst begann, sich an dem Körper unter sich zu reiben.

Der Griff in seinen Haaren wurde fester, als Bakura ihm in den Mund stöhnte und sich ein Kribbeln in Yamis Körper ausbreitete, das von seinen Lenden ausging und auch dorthin zurückfand, um ihn nachdrücklich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, wie heftig er auf den jungen Dieb reagierte.

Bakuras Hände wanderten zu Brust des Kleineren und ahmten dort sein eigenes Spiel nach. Aufstöhnend bog sich Yami den streichelnden Händen entgegen und er wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er mehr von Bakura wollte. Nicht nur ein bisschen streicheln und reiben.

Yami rutschte an ihm herab und Bakura murrte ein wenig über den verlorenen Körperkontakt. Doch bevor er weitere Proteste äußern konnte, hatte Yami einen Kuss auf die Innenseite seines rechten Oberschenkels gedrückt. Bakura keuchte auf und öffnete seine Beine unwillkürlich etwas weiter, um dem Kleineren mehr Spielraum zu geben.

Zufrieden mit diese Reaktion küsste und leckte sich Yami seinen Weg hinauf zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Dann zögerte er kurz. Er hatte so etwas noch nie gemacht. Als Herrscher Ägyptens war er normalerweise an Bakuras Stelle, aber.... Yami wollte ihn schmecken. Alles von ihm. Vorsichtig blies er über die Spitze von Bakuras Erregung und beobachtete, wie dieser erschauderte, als die kühle Luft auf seine heiße Haut traf.

Braune, lustverhangene Augen blickten ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen und das war alles an Überzeugung, das Yami brauchte. Er lehnte sich vor, nahm die Flüssigkeit an der Spitze von Bakuras Männlichkeit auf und ließ den Geschmack genüsslich über seine Zunge rollen, bevor er die Eichel mit dem Lippen umschloss und daran saugte.

Unvermittelt drückte der junge Dieb ihm aufstöhnend die Hüfte entgegen und Yami nahm ihn unwillkürlich etwas weiter in sich auf. Leckte kurz über den Schaft, bevor er erneut und dieses Mal heftiger an Bakura saugte. Als sich der Größere erneut weiter in die verheißungsvolle, feuchte Höhle schieben wollte, hinderte ihn zwei Hände an seiner Hüfte mit festem Griff daran. Bakura machte seinem Unmut Luft, doch sein Knurren ging nahtlos über in ein lustvolles Stöhnen, als Yami seine Muskeln zur Entspannung zwang und ihn vollständig aufnahm.

Spätestens in diesem Moment riss eine Welle der Lust Bakuras Verstand mit sich fort und reduzierte den Dieb zu einem zitternden Bündel aus vibrierenden Nerven. Er spürte diese unglaubliche Spannung in sich, die seinen Körper nach Erlösung schreien ließ und er wusste, seine Grenze war erreicht.

„Uhnnhnn...Ya... ahhhh.... mii....", war alles, was der junge Herrscher als Vorwarnung bekam, bevor sich sein Geliebter mit einem lauten Stöhnen und zurückgeworfenem Kopf in seinem Mund ergoss. Etwas überrascht schluckte Yami und leckte sich anschließend unbewusst über die Lippen, bevor er zu Bakura aufsah, der schwer atmend mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm ausgestreckt lag.

Als sich seine braunen Augen wieder öffneten und er Yami anblickte, wurde dem Kleineren schlagartig bewusst, dass sein Partner noch lange nicht genug hatte. Zu hungrig war der Ausdruck in den dunkelbraunen Opalen. Und bevor Yami noch weiter denken konnte, fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, Bakura über sich und die weichen Lippen des Diebes verlangend auf den seinen.

Willig ging er auf das fordernde Spiel ein, während seine Hände über den Rücken des Größeren irrten. Bakura war es schließlich, der den Kuss beendete, um sich ausgiebig Yamis Hals zu widmen. Eine Gänsehaut nach der anderen überzog den kleineren Körper, der bald begann, sich unter dem seines Geliebten zu winden.

Bakura hingegen ließ sich Zeit, genoss es, Yami zu verwöhnen und biss ihm immer wieder zärtlich in den Hals, bevor er wie zur Entschuldigung darüber leckte. Und er spürte an den Reaktionen des Pharaos, dass es diesem gefiel. Was ihn jedoch überraschte, war Yamis Hand, die sich plötzlich in seinem Schritt befand und die seine Erektion wieder zum Leben erweckte. Er stöhnte leise auf und drückte sich den Streicheleinheiten entgegen.

Nachdem Bakura der zarten Haut am Hals gesaugt und ein kleines rotes Mal hinterlassen hatte, wandte er sich der Brust des Anderen zu. Und während er sich seinen Weg in kleinen Schlangenlinien zu den bereits aufgerichteten Brustwarzen des Älteren küsste und leckte, entfernte er vorsichtig und ein wenig widerwillig dessen Hand von seinem Glied. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder kommen. Noch nicht.

Yami wand sich unwillig unter ihm, unzufrieden damit, dass es ihm nicht erlaubt wurde, seinen Geliebten zu streicheln. Zumal dessen Körper ja deutlich nach Streicheleinheiten verlangte. Doch aller Unmut war vergessen, als sich weiche Lippen um seine Brustwarzen schlossen und Bakura ein wenig an ihnen saugte.

Yami hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er dort besonders empfindlich war. Und er hatte auch gewusst, dass er ziemlich heftig auf Bakura reagierte. Aber die Kombination dieser beiden Elemente ließ ihn kleine Sternchen sehen. Er spreizte die Beine, damit Bakura es sich zwischen ihnen gemütlich machen konnte und ihre Körper so noch näher beisammen lagen. Außerdem spürte er so, wie sich Bakuras Erregung gegen ihn drückte und das sorgte noch einmal für einen kräftigen Adrenalinschub.

Verlangend hob Yami seine Hüfte und rieb sich gegen den jungen Dieb. „Kann nicht mehr.... oh bei Ra.... brauche dich....", keuchte er atemlos mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wir haben nichts, um es leichter zu machen", antwortete Bakura mit rauer Stimme und drückte zwei Finger gegen die Lippen des Pharaos.

„Egal...." Gehorsam nahm Yami die Finger in seinen Mund, umspielte sie mit der Zunge und befeuchtete sie so mit Speichel. Ungeduldig hob er erneut sein Becken gegen Bakura und der verstand den Wink. Er positionierte seinen kleineren Partner so, dass er vorsichtig mit einem Finger in ihn eindringen konnte. Behutsam testete er aus, wie weit er gehen konnte, ohne Yami weh zu tun und erntete ein ungeduldiges Zischen: „Mach schon!"

„Immer langsam, mein ungeduldiger Pharao", flüsterte Bakura grinsend, führte einen zweiten Finger ein und küsste die geröteten und angeschwollenen Lippen des Kleineren leidenschaftlich. Yami erwiderte den Kuss, war dabei aber so aggressiv und fordernd, dass er sich schon bald gegen den verblüfften Bakura durchgesetzte hatte. Er zischte leise, als er einen dritten Finger in sich spürte und wand sich ein wenig unter dem Größerem, weil es ziemlich unangenehm für ihn war.

Doch als der junge Dieb seine Finger bewegte, sah Yami plötzlich Sternchen, als sie diesen einen, besonderen Punkt in ihm berührten. Er riss sich von Bakuras Lippen los, um laut aufzustöhnen. „Bei allen Göttern! Jaah......" Und auf einmal war das Gefühl von Bakuras Fingern in ihm, das Schönste, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Doch leider währte es nicht allzu lange.

Yami wimmerte leise, als sich der junge Dieb aus ihm zurückzog und richtete sich unter den erstaunten Blicken von Bakura wieder in die sitzende Position auf. Es fiel ihm schwer, seinen Blick zu fokussieren und seinen Handlungen zu koordinieren, weil seine Sinne so vernebelt waren, aber schließlich beugte er sich erneut über Bakuras Erektion. Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein, als er Yamis Zunge spürte, die an seiner Erregung auf und ab glitt. Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und als der Pharao sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von ihm löste, war er beinahe empört.

Aber nur solange, bis der Kleinere sich über ihn kniete und sich langsam auf seinen Schoß sinken ließ. Bakura begriff, was Yami getan hatte. Er hatte ihn mit Speichel befeuchtet um ihnen beiden den Akt der Vereinigung zu erleichtern. Zwar überflutete in diesem Moment die Empfindung von Yami, der ihn immer weiter in sich aufnahm, sein Nervensystem, aber der Dieb war noch genug bei Verstand, um den Schmerz auf dem Gesicht seines zierlichen Partners zu erkennen.

Energisch packte er den Kleineren an der Hüfte und hinderte ihn daran, sich weiter zu bewegen. „Langsam", keuchte Bakura.

Aufgebrachte, lustverschleierte rubinrote Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Lass mich!", fauchte Yami und der Größere hatte nicht die Willenskraft, sich dieser Forderung zu widersetzen, zumal es sich so gut anfühlte.......

Nach der vollständigen Vereinigung hielt der junge Herrscher inne, versuchte sich an das überwältigende Gefühl von Bakura in sich zu gewöhnen. Sicher, da war Schmerz, aber es bereitete ihm so viel mehr Lust..... Während eine Hand des Diebes auf der Hüfte seines kleineren Partners ruhte, suchte sich die andere den Weg über dessen Bauch und Brutkorb zu seinen Brustwarzen, um sie ein wenig zu necken.

Yami bog sich ihm aufstöhnend entgegen und Bakura stockte bei der Bewegung der Atem. Seine Hand an der Hüfte des Pharaos verstärkte ihren Druck und der junge Herrscher würde dort morgen sicher ein paar blaue Flecken haben, doch daran konnte sein größerer Partner im Moment nicht denken.

„Du bist so... mhmm.... verdammt eng.....", keuchte er und lehnte sich vor, um über Yamis Hals zu lecken. Mit einem lauten Keuchen begann Yami sich vorsichtig zu bewegen, doch die Vorsicht war rasch vergessen.

„W-warte", keuchte der junge Dieb, veränderte den Winkel von seinem Partner und sich ein klein wenig und Yami schrie auf.

„Oh, bei allen Götter.... nhnn.... was war... nggnn... das?"

„Ahhh.... tut... nggnn... tut das gut?"

„Bei Ra.... Jaaaaa........." Die Bewegungen des jungen Pharao wurden leidenschaftlicher und Bakura war das nur Recht. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ er sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken, eine Hand rutschte auf Yamis Oberschenkel, die andere umfasste die Erektion des Kleineren. Fasziniert und mit lustvernebelten Sinnen beobachtete er den Kleineren.

Yami ließ den Kopf in Ekstase nach hinten fallen, bog den Rücken durch und stützte sich mit seinen Armen auf Bakuras Oberschenkel ab, während er sich der fordernd streichelnden Hand entgegen bewegte. Bereitwillig ließ er sich näher und näher an die berühmte Schwelle herantragen, gab sich Bakuras Berührungen voll und ganz hin. Er versuchte auch nicht, sich zurückzuhalten, als er spürte, dass er so weit war.

Stattdessen bog er den Rücken noch weiter durch und ergoss sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen in die wartende Hand. Seine Arme drohten nachzugeben, doch Yami biss sich auf die Lippe und bewegte sich weiter, während sein eigener Orgasmus über ihn hinwegrollte, um auch seinem Partner Befriedigung zu verschaffen.

Bakuras Augen rollten nach hinten und schlossen sich, als er fühlte, wie sich der enge Muskelring um ihn herum rhythmisch zusammenzog und erleichtert ließ er alle Selbstbeherrschung fahren. Mit Yamis Namen auf den Lippen kam er tief in dessen Körper.

Schwer atmend lagen die beiden einige Minuten regungslos übereinander, ehe sich Yami erschöpft erhob und sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer neben Bakura gleiten ließ. Dieser nahm ihn nach kurzem Zögern in den Arm und der Pharao ließ seinen Kopf selig auf die Schulter des Diebes sinken. Doch der Schlaf, den er erwartete, kam nicht. Stattdessen starrte er hellwach in die Dunkelheit seines Zimmers und verfolgte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, wie sich der Brustkorb seines größeren Partners bei jedem Atemzug hob und senkte.

Und auch Bakura fand keinen Schlaf. Es war lange her, dass er jemanden so nahe an sich heran gelassen hatte. Es war nicht so, dass er nie mit anderen geschlafen hatte, aber nachdem er seine Befriedigung gefunden hatte, war er sofort auf und davon und hatte seine jeweiligen Partner meist nie wieder gesehen. Eben auch um zu verhindern, dass ihm noch einmal jemand so weh tat.

Aber bei Yami war es anders. Er war zu träge, um jetzt aufzustehen und zu gehen. Dafür fühlte er sich einfach viel zu wohl. Nach Jahren hatte Bakura endlich wieder das Gefühl, von innen heraus gewärmt zu werden durch die Zuneigung, die er zu dem jungen Pharao empfand. Und auch, wenn er es sich nie eingestanden hatte, dieses Gefühl hatte ihm gefehlt.

Seine Hand fand wie von alleine, ihren Weg in Yamis weiche Haare und er streichelte den Kleineren liebevoll. „Schlaf jetzt." Selbst Bakura war überrascht, wie sanft seine Stimme klang.

Yami schwieg einen Moment. „Wenn ich aufwache, wirst du fort sein, nicht wahr?" Bakura schwieg, doch das war dem jungen Herrscher Antwort genug. „Dann möchte ich nicht schlafen."

„Sei nicht albern."

Nun war es Yami, der schwieg. Natürlich war es albern und er würde selbstverständlich nicht die ganze Nacht wach bleiben können. Schon gar nicht, wenn er so gemütlich an Bakuras Seite geschmiegt lag. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass Bakura vor Sonnenaufgang verschwunden sein musste, wenn er die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, so gering wie möglich halten wollte..... wenn sie sich wiedersehen wollten.

Und er wusste auch, dass diese Beziehung Wahnsinn war. Sie machte sie beide angreifbarer und verwundbarer. Das Herz war eine der empfindsamsten Stellen und nun, da ihre Herzen nicht länger aus Eis bestanden, konnten ihre Feinde darauf zielen und sie empfindlich treffen. Aber das machte Yami aus irgendeinem Grund wenig aus. Er war kein Draufgänger, aber er war gewillt, sich für Bakura Hals über Kopf in dieses Abenteuer zu stürzen und er nahm alle Risiken bewusst in Kauf.

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?", fragte er leise. Die Hand in seinen Haaren, die dabei war, den jungen Pharao in den Schlaf zu streicheln, hielt einen Moment inne und verschwand dann. Bakura drehte sich ein wenig zu ihm herum, hob mit zwei Finger sein Kinn etwas an und drückte seine Lippen zärtlich auf Yamis.

„Was denkst du denn?", fragte er zurück und in seinen Augen funkelte es.

„Ich denke ja", antwortete Yami mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Lächeln.

„Na, siehst du." Die Hand nahm ihre vorherige Tätigkeit wieder auf und Yami seufzte glücklich.

„Ich liebe dich, Bakura."

Der junge Dieb erwiderte nichts, drückte den Kleineren nur enger an sich und das schien dem zu genügen. Schnell wurden seine Atemzüge tief und gleichmäßig und jetzt endlich wisperte Bakura: „Ich dich auch Yami. Ich dich auch." Er war damals zu tief verletzt worden, um seine Gefühle sofort wieder offen zuzugeben, aber irgendwann, da war Bakura sich sicher, würde der Tag kommen, an dem er Yami ins Gesicht sagen konnte, wie viel er ihm bedeutete.

Mit dieser Gewissheit und einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen entschlummerte auch der junge Meisterdieb.

Owari

allen einen O-Saft ausgibt Wir haben's geschafft Einige von euch haben sicher schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, aber ich habe diese Story tatsächlich zum Ende gebracht freufreufreu Und sieht man mal von der Lemon-Szene ab, hat mir das Schreiben wahnsinnigen Spaß gemacht und ich möchte an dieser Stelle allen danken, die mir einen Kommi geschrieben haben knuddel Bakura-Plüschies verteilt

Bakura: Dürfen wir jetzt auch mal was zu dieser Fic sagen?

Yami: Immerhin haben wir die ganze Zeit brav geschwiegen.

Fellfie: Bitte, äußert euch

Yami, Bakura:  MIND CRUSH!!

Fellfie: umkipp XX

Yami: böse guck So, jetzt sind wir sie los.

Bakura: Auf dass sie nie wieder so einen Müll schreibt!

Yami: empört Was denkt sie sich überhaupt dabei?! Ich meine, wir würden nie.... würden wir doch nicht, oder?

Bakura: schüttelt den Kopf Nein nie!

Yami: ............................. schaut Bakura an

Bakura: ............................ schaut Yami an

Yami, Bakura: verschwinden eilig händchenhaltend von der Bildfläche

Vergesst bitte nicht, einen abschließenden Kommentar zu hinterlassen

Man liest sich

Eure Fellfie


End file.
